Sweet Surprise
by DekotaSkye
Summary: Aeryn goes on a retrievel mission for John.


Sweet Surprise  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and...whoever else. I'm just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. Special thanks to Andromeda for her hard work in keeping me straight. No Spoilers, just in the fifth season. Rated: PG  
  
John saw her coming toward him, an avenging warrior princess in a crisp black uniform and high military boots. Her dark hair was swept up into a stern braid at the back of her head. Her stormy-gray eyes were slate cool as her unsmiling lips formed a hard line. One look at her and everyone leaped out of her path. She strode through the maze of tables and patrons, her gaze never wavering from her target.  
  
A hush fell over the refectory. John watched her approach. "Holy shit," he spoke very, very softly. It was obviously too late to get out of here. One look at the fury etched in every line of her face told him that he was in peril. She knew everything this morning. What they shared last night clearly wasn't going to make any difference now.  
  
A heavy cloud of stoicism settled over him. He waited for her with the patience of a man who knows he was facing an inescapable fate. She was almost upon him, and he knew doom lurked before him. Last night flashed before his eyes. Sweet, hot anticipation and the hungry rush of desire that had consumed them through the sleep cycle into the early arns. No matter how many times they had shared, such sweet bliss, it only got better with every encounter.  
  
Arriving at the table, vibrating with a new degree of passion that had turned to growing anger, "You frelling, two-head snorkate, lying bastard," she hissed between her teeth. "What made you think you'd get away with it, John Crichton?"  
  
"Don't be timid, Aeryn. Tell the whole damn planet about it."  
  
"Did you actually believe I wouldn't find out you left Moya to come here? You think you can treat me like a tralk by keeping me in the dark and feeding me dren?"  
  
"I never lied to you," he tried to defend himself.  
  
"The frell you didn't! You never told me the truth about coming here to see that...that swine. You knew I wouldn't let you, so you decided if you frelled my brains out then just leave afterwards," she snarled her voice escalating.  
  
John saw the head server, hovering uneasily near them, obviously at a lose as to what he should be doing about the dramatic scene. Everyone in the refectory was listening with great interest, but Aeryn was oblivious of her audience. John had a morbidly fascination that Aeryn was capable of picking a shouting match in such an open public place. So much for lets, kill the husband in private.  
  
"I think you should calm down," he said quietly.  
  
"Give me a good reason."  
  
"I can give you two. Number one, we have an audience. Number two; I came to..."  
  
"Hump! Don't sit there and lie to me," her voice dropped in volume. Aeryn stared at him with such freezing disdain that he was amazed there weren't any icicles handing off him. "I won't regret kicking your ass from here back to Moya. I would quite enjoy it."  
  
"Fine you can do that later, Joc' itch is standing by the door. Now be a good little Peacekeeper and watch my back as I finished out this deal," John snapped furiously.  
  
Frustrated rage flared once more in her face when Jok'nich's voice called out. "What's wrong, Crichton, can't keep your female under control?"  
  
John glanced over at the creature. Ugly would be a compliment to describe him, the creature from the Black Lagoon would win this beauty contest compared to Joc'itch. Cutting his eyes back to Aeryn's face, he could see her PK mask was back in place, only her eyes betraying the anger still lurking there. Yeah, hell hadn't been fully paid yet.  
  
Aeryn turned toward Jok'nich with her PK rifle-pointing straight at his face. John almost laughed aloud when the alien backed up two paces, some of his smugness gone. "Tell your Peacekeeper to back off or I will leave you without what you have requested."  
  
"Aeryn," John softly said.  
  
Pausing for a moment, she lowered her weapon, but didn't take her eyes off the creature's face. "She stationed herself behind John, letting her rife rest across her folded arms.  
  
Jok'nich slowly moved toward John but came to a stop a table away. "I found what you wanted. It won't come cheap."  
  
"We have a set price we both agreed upon," John firmly said.  
  
"Yeah, well...it required my connection to use up some of his favors in order to make connection with the..."  
  
"I don't care who he had to sleep with or whose ass he had to kiss. Do you have it or not?" John cut Jok'nich off.  
  
"Yes, but it will cost you more," Jok'nich categorically stated.  
  
John stood; he cut a look at Aeryn laughingly said. "He wants more credits. Do you think I should just give it to him?"  
  
"Did you have a set fee?"  
  
Nodding his head, John looked back at the creature. "Yeah. Joc'itch agreed..."  
  
"Jok'nich," the creature corrected John.  
  
Aeryn raised her weapon up moving her finger back on the trigger, and said aloud. "Then he should honor that agreement, or maybe his customers would like to know that he has been cheating them."  
  
Jok'nich hurriedly glanced around, waving his hands trying to shush them. "Please, please I never have cheated anyone."  
  
"Really?" John leaned back and said loudly. "Then I guess you finally decided to do so today. Only it's not going to fly, either you'll stick to our agreed amount or everyone on this planet will be informed..."  
  
"Please, I'll give it to you at a lose if you'll just keep your voices down." Jok'nich glanced around again.  
  
Moving closer to John's table, he gave him a dark stare. "Just know that if it wasn't for your pet Peacekeeper guarding you...you'll be dead now. No one has ever called Jok'nich a cheat and lived."  
  
Laughing, John pushed his chair back, standing with Winona in his hand pointing at the creature. "Nor would you. Live that is."  
  
Jok'nich backed up once more just wanting to get rid of these Peacekeepers. "Your substances are by your craft. Give me my credits and leave."  
  
Holstering Winona, John threw the bag of credits on the table. "Glad doing business with you, Joc'itch."  
  
"Jok'nich!" The alien all but screamed out.  
  
Back on Moya, Aeryn hadn't said as much as two words to John. After landing the pod, John waited as Aeryn exited her prowler before he unloaded his supplies.  
  
"Aeryn..." he started to say.  
  
Raising her hand with a sharp movement and the control look on her face, John went quiet. "Not a word. We will talk about this in an arn, John, in our quarters."  
  
"You're sure that will be enough time for you to calm down."  
  
Giving him you-better-be-quiet-or-you-died-stare. John once more snapped his lips closed, deciding it would be better if he didn't antagonize her right now. Turning sharply she ordered over her shoulder. "In our quarters in an arn, Crichton."  
  
D'Argo and Chiana waited just inside the doorway as Aeryn passed without acknowledging them. Giving a silent whistle D'Argo approached John shaking his head. "So your plan didn't quite go the way you had hoped."  
  
"Oh, yeah it went as it always does south of the moon and north to hell," John said sarcastically as he reentered the pod.  
  
Chiana traipsing after him laughed. "You should have done what I suggested."  
  
"No way, Chi." John said carrying out a large container. "The last time I got that woman drunk I was laid up for three solar days."  
  
D'Argo walked out carrying another container. "Does she know why you were doing business with Jok'nich?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I still don't understand why she was all worked up about me seeing the dude."  
  
Chiana lifted off the lead to the container glancing in. "Oh, I believe it's something to do with the fact that Jok'nich is an informer for the Scarrans."  
  
John froze stunned. His mouth moved several times before he managed to ask. "Why does no one tell me these things?"  
  
"Wellll...." Chiana stressed out the word with a soft chuckle.  
  
D'Argo stopped and frowned at Chiana. "Why didn't you informed John if you knew about this Jok'nich?"  
  
"I didn't until after he was gone. It seemed Rygel forgot to inform anyone to the fact."  
  
"That figures," John said. Glancing around he asked. "Where is Sparky anyway?" "It isn't important now," Chiana said dismissively, she started to reach into the container. "This smells good."  
  
"Chi, that's for Aeryn," John called down from the pod.  
  
Aeryn paced about their quarters, her patience about to snap. How could he do that to her? How could he blatantly make love to her then just leave without a word? Taking off her pulse pistol, she laid it down on the shelf with a snap. Frelling human never listens. Jok'nich could have...  
  
The more she thought on it the more she wanted to wring John's neck. She came to an abrupt halt when the graded cell door opened and a hand with a plate appeared just inside the room. After a few microts of silence, John stuck his head in.  
  
"Hey, babe," he called attentively.  
  
Her eyes still rested onto the plate. No, it couldn't be. She took a step closer to him sniffing the air. After another microt, a dreamy smile came onto her face.  
  
John came further into the room, continuing to hold the plate out in front of him. "Ah, Aeryn, is this, what you have been craving?"  
  
Raising her eyes up to met his. Her smile grew in size. Oh, how she loved this man. Reaching out she took a piece and placed it into her mouth. As it melted on her tongue, a moan escaped her lips and her eyes closed in total bliss.  
  
Who would have believed it? John thought. Taking a small piece from the plate, he popped it into his month. A burst of cream, sweet sensation shot through his body. He swallowed a moan that almost past his lips. If he didn't know better it tasted like chocolate on a high. Damn it was good.  
  
Aeryn reached out, took the plate from his hand, sat on the side of the bed, and was having a love affair with her sweets. Hitting the door control and closing the privacy curtain John went and sat next to her. He couldn't help but smile. "Am I forgiven?"  
  
"No," she said in-between moans.  
  
"If I say that I'm sorry."  
  
"Maybe," she mumbled licking her fingers.  
  
He reached over and let his fingers trace a line down the center of her back. She shrugged his hand away as she took another bite.  
  
"Aeryn, I heard that pregnant Sebacean women like this caloknak. I had Sparky to ask around for it," he explained with a smile as Aeryn's eyes close in pleasure again. "I was told this dude Joc'itch could get me a supplement for the next several monens."  
  
After licking her fingers on the last of the caloknak, Aeryn turned her attention back to her husband. This was the first time she felt completely satisfy since her pregnancy cravings had started. She wasn't ready to let him off just yet.  
  
"You shouldn't have lied to me and flew to the planet alone," she complained. "You didn't know who else could have been down there."  
  
Taking the plate from her, he placed it out of reach as he tried to sooth her. "I didn't know this Joc'itch..."  
  
"Jok'nich," she corrected.  
  
"Whatever. That he was an informer to the Scarrans. I swear, honey, if I did I would have let D'Argo gone with me."  
  
"But not me?"  
  
"Hey, it was to be a surprise to my beautiful wife. I heard you talking to Chi about this stuff and I just wanted you to have..."  
  
Aeryn cut his longwinded speech with a kiss. A long, deep, searing kiss that totally caused him to forget what they were talking about. Pulling back, she whispered. "If you get me another plate of caloknak I'll show you how you can appease me."  
  
Opening his eyes, John cleared his throat as his mind clicked back into operation. "Yeah...ah...yeah. Whatever you want?"  
  
Grabbing the plate, John all but ran from the room to appease his beautiful wife. Aeryn softly chuckled as she pulled the covers back from their bed before she headed to the refreshing room. Oh, he was going to have to work hard and long to appease her. Licking her fingers again she knew he had a head start.  
  
Finis 


End file.
